


Blossom

by Dezzywezzy19



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezzywezzy19/pseuds/Dezzywezzy19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick was always glued to a life of bullying, divorcing parents, and a little brother he had to take care of. But there was one place that had given him peace, his part time job at a flower shop. When a once a month costumer stops visiting, Patrick puts his shyness aside and goes to visit. Little did he know Pete was living a life of sadness, that not even flowers could make brighter. But Patrick sure could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Patrick leaned against the counter staring off into space as he did most days of his shift. Every day after a long day of school Patrick would make his way to Flowerz, the flower shop he worked at part time. It was the only time of peace that he had to himself. At school, there was dodging bullies, keeping up grades and trying to stay in the shadows. 

At home he had the chaos of his arguing parents, the responsibility of their two cats Joe and Jon, and his bratty little brother Ryan. Here though, here he was free from his parents, his brother, the bullies and all the trouble. And to top it off, he got spending money. 

Flowerz was run by a hippy like chick named Rainbow. Patrick was a little skeptical about working for her at first, but now he feels it was the best decision he made. 

“Hey, Patty can you bring in the saplings from the truck? They’re like bumming me out with their complaining.” Rainbow said, breaking his thoughts. 

“Yeah sure.” Patrick stood up straight and walked out the back door. There the pick up truck of saplings waited. With a deep breath, Patrick began to pick up the saplings and brought them over to the green house that was connected to the shop. Patrick could feel the driver watching his every move. 

'Probably wants me to hurry up' Patrick thought, picking up another sapling and hustling a bit faster. 

Once he finished he headed back inside. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure the driver was leaving, which he was. Patrick gave a small sigh of relief. He wasn't incredibly gifted in the art of socializing and preferred avoiding any unnecessary communication if possible. 

When inside, Patrick stood back behind the counter and stared at the flowers placed right across from him. 

It was February now and almost Patrick's favorite time. In March Rainbow would order a large shipment of Cherry blossoms to both sell and decorate the store. They weren't in bloom when she got them so he would get to watch them in progress. Growing slowly each day until finally they bloom and become the prettiest plant in the store. 

Patrick felt like a blossom, only he doubted he'd ever bloom. There was no hope of him becoming the most beautiful plant in the shop. Figuratively speaking of course. 

The chiming of the bell that hung over the door brought him back again and he looked at the costumer. 

'It's him again...' Patrick thought watching the black haired man as he walked to the build your own bouquet section. 

He'd come in once a month, usually towards the first week. He was covered in tattoos, but didn't come off as a bad guy. He seemed more of a trouble maker you probably had second thoughts about bringing home to mom. He had the typical emo hair cut that was paired with perfectly applied eye liner. And wore a hoodie and skinny jeans like always. Not the same ones every time, but that was the basic idea of his attire. He never said much to Patrick, just the basics to pay for his flowers. 

Patrick wondered who the flowers were for. A girlfriend? A sister? His mom? He had no idea, and because of his closed pettles he'd never ask himself. That would be far too daring. 

The guy walked over and placed the bouquet on the counter gently and took out his wallet. 

"4. 50" 

He looked up and seemed to be pouting a bit. 

"It was 3:50 last time." 

Patrick frowned. He didn't want to get in a confrontation and certainly not with this mysterious guy. 

"I'm sorry... My boss raised it earlier this month... Do .. Do you want me to go get her?" Patrick stuttered. 

With a heavy sigh the man shook his head. 

"It's alright guy. One extra dollar won't kill me." he took out the money and Patrick took a deep breath and rang up the flowers. The bouquet was beautiful like always. An array of perfectly picked flowers in a vibrant pattern. Who ever they were for, they were sure to love them. 

The man handed over the money and Patrick gave him his receipt and held up the flowers. 

"Thank you for coming." Patrick said as the man took the receipt and bouquet. There fingers touched and Patrick felt an odd tingle run through his body. 

"See ya next month." he said before leaving the store. 

Patrick watched him go, his face as red as a rose. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. But he kind of liked it.


	2. Chapter Two

March came and so did the mysterious guy. Patrick knew that if he could get the courage to talk, the guy would talk back. But that was easier said than done. If by some weird phenomenon the guy talked to him, then Patrick would have a conversation.

He walked into the store and smiled at Patrick. Sub- consciously Patrick smiled back and watched him walk to the bouquets. He put one together and came over.

“Hello.” He said taking out his wallet.

“Hi.” Patrick rang up the flowers and thought of what he could say.

The guy raised an eyebrow, “Do you know anything about the little trees over there?” He asked pointing to the Cherry blossom saplings. Patrick looked to see what he was pointing at and nodded.

“They’re Cherry blossom trees. When they bloom these really pretty pink flowers cover the branches.”

“I see…” He looked at them thoughtfully.

“3.50”

“Did the price go down?” He looked over confused.

Patrick shook his head. “Not exactly.”

With a shrug he handed Patrick a credit card.

“Alright then.”

Patrick took the card and looked at the name before ringing it up, and putting in his employee discount number. He handed Pete his card back and then gave him the flowers.

“Thank you for coming.” Patrick said with a big smile.

Pete looked him over and put his card in his wallet, then his wallet in his pocket.

‘Was he just checking me out?’ Patrick asked himself, his face heating up. This ignited a devious grin across Pete’s face.

“See ya” he leaned close to see Patrick’s name tag “Patrick.” With a wink Pete left the store.

Patrick stared at the door dumbfounded. ‘What … just happened?..’

It was moments later that Andy, Patrick’s best friend came into the store.

“Patrick~” He sang, as he strolled to the counter. When he saw Patrick was still staring at the door, Andy waved his hand in front of his face. “Patrick?”

“Yes?” Patrick asked coming back to reality.

“You ok there?”

“Um.. I think so. I’m just confused… I think I just got checked out.”

Andy gasped.

“Was she cute?”

Patrick’s face turned darker red and Andy looked at him in anticipation.

“It was.. It was a he.” Patrick felt embarrassed as soon as the words had passed his lips and he covered his face with his hands.

“A he? Ok, well was he hot?” Andy asked, as though the situation was just as normal.

“I guess? Maybe? A little..” He shook his head. He can’t believe was actually having this conversation. “What are you doing here Andy?” He asked in an attempt to change the subject.

“Well, now I’m trying to find out more about this guy. What’s his name?”

“It’s Pete… I don’t know much about him other than he comes in once a month and makes a bouquet. And they’re always so nice…”

Andy thought for a moment.

“He’s gotta be gay then. No straight man can put together a decent looking bouquet. They just throw in anything they think the girl would like. But what I want to know is who are the flowers are for.”

Patrick played with the flower that was on the counter as décor and shrugged.

“Someone he cares very much for.”

Andy gave him a look.

“Next time he comes in, your mission is to ask.”

Patrick blinked. “But it’s none of my business.”

“If he checked you out, then you have the right to know if he’s taken or not.

“I don’t want to know that!” Patrick said flustered.

“Yes you do. And I’m making you. Now when are you off? I want some dinner.

Patrick looked at the time. Andy had some impeccable timing. Patrick signed out and closed up. When he finished he walked to the door where Andy was now standing like a doorman, holding the door open and waiting.

The two headed to a vegan restaurant and got dinner before walking to Patrick’s house. Andy talked about a new comic series he had started reading to occupy the walk. Outside his house Patrick’s younger brother Ryan and his friend Brendon were playing tag.

Patrick walked up the path and to the door Andy close behind.

“Hi Ry!” Andy shouted.

Tripping over his shoe lace Ryan looked over with puffed cheeks.

“Andy! You made me fall.”

“Yes, I used my evil warlock powers to untie your shoes and make you fall.” He teased, adding an evil laugh at the end for effect.

Both boys’ eyes opened wide in shock, or horror. Possibly both.

Patrick laughed and headed inside where he was greeted by his two cats, Joe and Jon. Jon was the nicer of the two cats and always found a comfortable place to curl near Patrick. Joe was more spastic and tended to knock things over more often in his strolls across any room.

Patrick knelt down and pet the two cats that purred and rubbed against him.

“How are my favorite boys in the world?” he asked standing and heading to his room. Joe and Jon ran after him meowing like crazy.

“I thought I was your favorite boy.” Andy said with fake jealousy.

“ You’re my favorite friend.”

“That doesn't count. I’m your only friend.” Andy said with a hand on his hip.

“Shh.” Patrick sat on his bed and started to eat, occasionally tearing a piece for Jon or Joe.

Andy sat at Patrick’s desk.

“Fine, oh, I’m staying over by the way.” Andy said.

“You could have said so earlier…”

“You should just start assuming on weekends I’ll be invading your home.”

“Oh fine, fine.” Patrick surrendered knowing he had a snowball’s chance winning against anything Andy said.

He closed his eyes and his mind wondered to thoughts of Pete. He was suddenly very anxious for the next month to come.


	3. Chapter Three

The new month was a week away. Patrick sat at his desk in class staring out the window. The other students didn’t really talk to him and he was ok with that. Most of the kids were highly superficial anyway. Especially the girls that sat behind him in this class, math class. Just listening to them made his head throb.

“Like, OMG, I heard Jessica totally wore the same thing twice this month.” One of the busty blondes said, fixing her face in her compact mirror. Patrick wore the same pants at least 3 times a week. Of course only if there weren’t any terrible stains or smelled funny.

“She did? Ugh we sooo can’t hang with her anymore. That’s like so gross.” The brunette that looked like a cross between a clown and burlesque dancer said with unnecessary disgust.

Class would start soon and their chatter would change to written notes back and forth. That, or whispers when the teacher wasn’t looking.

“Speaking of gross.” The blonde said. Even though Patrick couldn’t see them he knew they were now talking about him. Their annoying hyena laughs was only a small piece of evidence. The confirmation came when the brunette leaned forward and tapped his shoulder.

“Hey Patrick, do you wash your hair? Cuz it’s like really messy and you should so get a makeover.”

Patrick resisted rolling his eyes and picked up his pencil.

“Yes I do wash my hair. And it’s only messy because your jock boyfriend messed it up when he pushed me this morning. Now if you excuse me, I’m trying to learn.”

She scoffed and sat back in her seat and continued her gossip with her friend. Patrick doodled in his notebook and realized it was Pete’s name. When his face flushed he flipped the page and began his class work.

 

After school Patrick went right to the shop. He changed into his uniform in the bathroom, and put his stuff under the counter.

“Patty, I’m so glad you’re here. Look at the blossoms.” Rainbow sang, messing with some branches of the cherry blossoms.

They hadn’t bloomed yet, but they were still pretty. A smile came to his face and he messed with a branch.

“They’re going to bloom soon. I wish we had some at home…” He said. But he knew if he brought home any kind of plant his brother would probably end up destroying it.

“Why don’t you like, take one home. It’s not like you’re a bad employee. So taking a sapling on the house shouldn’t be a problem.” Rainbow patted his back then walked to the nursery in the back. Patrick ran his fingers gently over the small pink buds.

‘Maybe I will take one home…’ He thought.

The chime of the door brought Patrick back to focus and he turned to see who had come into the shop. He blinked when he saw Pete standing in the doorway. He wasn’t wearing his usual laid back attire, he was wearing a suit that had been loosened here and there for comfort.

“Welcome.” Patrick said.

“Thank you.” Pete walked over and looked at the tree Patrick had been messing with. “I want this tree. Two of them actually.”

Patrick wasn’t sure what had brought upon the difference, and it made Pete all the more mysterious. With a tilt of his head he stares at Pete, who took a minute to realize he’d confused the boy. He smiled.

“I have some empty space in front of my house on either side of the path, so I’ve been landscaping. You like these trees right?”

“Uh, yeah… How did you know?”

Pete laughed, “You always stare at them or play with them around this time. Not to mention you practically light up like a Christmas tree.”

Patrick blushed and looked away embarrassed.

“Geez… Do I really?” It was bad enough that someone had picked up on it, but a complete stranger who only showed up once a month and didn’t seem to pay him any attention had noticed it, made it all the more embarrassing.

Pete ruffled Patrick’s hair.

“Think you can deliver it next week?” He asked.

Patrick nodded.

“You’ll just have to fill out a delivery form, and the person who does delivery will bring them on the day you choose.” Patrick explained.

“Alright. Where is the form?”

Patrick walked behind the counter and Pete followed, standing in front of it. After a thorough search, Patrick found the right form and passed it Pete with a pen. He watched as Pete thoughtfully filled it out, checking his phone for a date or time. When he finished he gave Patrick the form back and put the pen down.

“Do I pay now?” Pete asked.

“Yeah, It’s 20.45.”

Pete took out his credit card and handed it to Patrick. He scanned it and handed it back with a smile.

“You’re saplings will be at your house at the date and time you put and all you have to do is sign for them. Planting is part of the delivery.”

Pete leaned on the counter. “Thanks. Are you going to be delivering it?”

“Um.. “ Patrick blushed, “No, I don’t deliver…”

“Too bad.” Pete played with some of Patrick’s bangs then stood up straight. “See ya.” He winked then left the store.

Patrick took a deep breath. If he wasn’t crushing on Pete before, he definitely was now. Patrick used a brochure to fan himself. Maybe he can convince Rainbow to let him go on the delivery.

 

After work, Patrick went home. Still smiling from his brief encounter with Pete. He went into the kitchen, ignoring the fighting between his parents. He heard faint crying from the pantry and his smile faded into a frown.

“Ry?”

In a few seconds following, Ryan peeked out from the pantry. His face was filled with tears. Patrick held his arms out and Ryan ran over hugging him, hiding his face against Patrick’s chest. Patrick hugged him a bit tighter.

“Shh, it’s ok. Come on, we’ll go to the pizza place for dinner. How does that sound?”

Ryan nodded trying not to cry anymore. Patrick knelt down and Ryan climbed onto his back and held on. When he was sure Ryan had a good grip, Patrick stood up and walked outside, then headed to the pizza place down the street.

“Thank you Trick.” Ryan said kissing his cheek.

“You don’t have to thank me Ry. You’re my little brother. We have to stick together at times like this. Whenever you need me just ask me ok.”

Ryan smiled and snuggled against him.

“Ok Trick.”

Patrick smiled. 'I guess he’s a pretty good kid when he wants to be.’ Patrick thought closing his eyes waiting for the light for pedestrians to change. It was nice out anyway, so maybe he’d take Ryan to the park afterwards and get some ice cream too.


	4. Chapter Four

Pete sat on the hood of his car and stared at the ice cream he bought. He wasn't sure what to do because he wasn't really in the mood for ice cream. He wasn't sure what he was in the mood for.   
'The guy at the flower shop was pretty cute. Wait what?' Pete was confused. He hadn't particularly liked guys, he always dated woman. But there was something about the kid at the flower shop.   
With his shiny blue eyes, bright smile and that adorable little butt. Pete smiled at the thought. As if he knew he was being talked about, Pete noticed the boy from the flower shop, as well as a younger boy.   
Pete whistled and got his attention. His face had flushed and he waved. Pete waved back and tossed his cone in a near by garbage can, then headed over.   
"Hello Patrick." he said.   
"Hello Pete.."   
"Who's this little guy?" Pete asked looking down at Ryan.   
"I'm Ryan. Who are you?" Ryan asked crossing his arms. Pete chuckled.   
"My name is Pete. I buy flowers at the store Patrick works at."   
"Sorry for his sour attitude... This is my little brother Ryan. We were getting ice cream." Patrick said moving his brother in front of him so he can hold him close.   
"It's alright. He's got spunk."   
"Too much if you ask me..." Patrick mumbled.   
Pete chuckled and Patrick's face turned red in embarrassment.   
"Can I join you? I already ate some ice cream, but I want to talk to you some more."   
Ryan looked between them and took Patrick's wallet.   
"I'll go get the ice cream, you flirt." Ryan said before running inside .   
Patrick froze and tried to calm his racing heart.   
'Why does he have to be so annoying?' He thought to himself.   
"You're brother is a sharp kid."   
"I'm afraid his sharpness might get him into trouble when he gets to be my age."   
"Hey, I was sharp when I was that age, I think I turned out pretty well." Pete said sitting on the curb.   
"Well, let's hope Ryan is as lucky as you." Patrick sat beside Pete, and hugged his knees. "Kids are cruel at my age, and I'm sure they'll just get worse."   
Pete looked at Patrick from the corner of his eye and rested his arms on his knees.   
"They might get better. It all depends on parents." Pete thought for a moment "and the fads of pop culture. If there are any more Justin Beibers we're all screwed."   
Patrick laughed, making Pete smile.   
"So, what sparked the late night ice cream run?"   
Patrick stopped laughing and a frown took it's place.   
"It's not that late... But our parents are fighting. Getting ice cream is a good way to get out of the house. What about you?" he explained looking at Pete.   
"I had to get out of the house. It can get kinda suffocating alone."   
'Alone? Maybe he is single.' Patrick thought.   
"Are you always alone?" he asked.   
"For a while I have been. I really should start dating or something. But it's hard... Trying to find someone that makes me feel..." Pete stopped himself. 'Why am I saying so much to this kid?' He asks himself before looking at Patrick, who was looking right back at him.   
"Makes you feel?" He pressed. The kid was paying attention to him.   
"Love."   
Patrick seemed a little taken aback by the word. Such a small and simple word held such deep feeling and emotion. Seeing it come out of Pete's mouth was like a strange phenomenon.   
Patrick blinked after seeing Pete raise an eyebrow to his reaction.   
"Sorry, I wasn't really expecting such a deep answer. Not that I don't think you can be deep or anything. Oh gosh, I am going to just stop speaking now." Patrick felt his face warm up and expected a form of retaliation from Pete. Instead there was a small snicker, followed by a burst of laughter.   
Patrick looked at him and watched. Taken in by the sound of his infectious laugh, he too began to laugh.   
Ryan came back with two ice cream cones. One with vanilla and another piled like mountain with different flavors. Patrick looked over his eyes wide.   
"Oh my god Ryan how much did that cost?"   
Ryan handed Patrick the small ice cream and observed his own master piece for a point of entry.   
"Uh, something." He answers not paying much attention to Patrick now that he started to eat the diabetes in a cone.   
Patrick sighed and Pete pat his back. The three of them sat there, Patrick and Ryan eating their ice cream. When they both finished, Patrick took Ryan inside to wash his hands and face, then returned outside to join Pete again.   
"Why don't I drive you both home? It's getting pretty late."   
"Thank you... But..." Patrick started. Even though he felt attracted to Pete, he was still a stranger. And you never go into a stranger's car.   
"I'll take you right home, besides it couldn't be any more dangerous than walking the streets alone at night. Right?"   
"Fine..." Patrick picked up Ryan and followed Pete to his car.   
Pete unlocked it and held the back door open for them. Patrick got Ryan settled in and got in behind him. Pete closed the door before heading to the driver's door and getting in. They all buckled up and Patrick gave Pete the address, which he put into the GPS.   
Within moments the car was on and headed to it's destination. Patrick looked out the window as he listened to the radio. It was an alternative station. Patrick's parents would never let them listen to this station in a million years. It was thanks to Andy that Patrick knew any genre other than classical.   
It didn't take them long to get to the suburban house, which Pete felt a little disappointed by. He pulled into the driveway and put the car in park before looking back at the boys.   
"Is this it?"   
"Yes thank you." Patrick said smiling as he unbuckled himself.   
Ryan leaned forward. "Are you going to come again?"   
"I don't know little guy, but I do know that you should be good for your brother since you got all that ice cream."   
Ryan grinned and nodded before getting out and heading to the front door. Patrick opened his door and looked at Pete.   
"Thank you for bringing us home. See you around."   
"See ya."   
With that, Patrick got out and closed the door. He walked to where Ryan was waiting and waved at Pete before unlocking the front door and going inside. As he closed the door he saw Pete's car back out and leave.   
Their parents were still yelling at one another so Patrick had Ryan stay in his room that night.   
When Pete got home he took a quick shower and laid in bed staring at his ceiling. He was only a few years older than Patrick no doubt, but he felt it would be incredibly troublesome should the two of them be anything other than friends.   
Pete closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, dreaming of the adorable blue eyed boy that, despite Pete's little effort, was starting to fill his heart.


	5. Chapter Five

The time had finally come. The day the cherry blossoms were to be delivered to Pete's house. Patrick couldn't hold in his excitement when Rainbow gave him permission to go on the delivery. It was one thing to see him in the store for a few minutes, it was another to be going to his house. 

Patrick had taken extra precaution to make sure he was perfect for when he went on that delivery. He'd taken an extra long shower, scrubbing every inch of his body, put on cologne in the right amount so that it wasn't overbearing, combed his hair and even made sure his uniform and fedora were fur free. 

It was Saturday so luckily he didn't have to worry about any inconvenient accidents. Once the driver, Buck had everything loaded he and Patrick climbed into the truck and began the tedious delivery route. A lot of the deliveries were to old ladies or house wives. Patrick stayed in the truck for these deliveries. There was only one he cared about. 

It had been a few minutes lunch that they pulled up into the driveway of a large two story, suburban home. It was more immaculate than any house in Patrick's neighborhood. The 'U' shaped driveway was paved in a disorderly pattern of sandy brown and faded red stone that was altogether a perfect path. The grass was beautifully up kept and luscious. The house itself was equal to a small castle. 

Patrick found it hard to believe Pete lived here alone. There had to be more people living in this home. There were at least three bedrooms, maybe four. Houses like this were always bigger on the inside, Patrick learned that a long time ago. 

Buck parked and got out heading to the door. Patrick unbuckled himself and hopped out darting up the small steps past him. Irritated Buck decided to let the boy take care of the talking and headed back to the truck getting the little trees down. 

With a deep breath Patrick rang the doorbell. Anxiously he waited, clip board pressed close to his chest. The seconds felt like hours before the door opened and Pete stood before Patrick. Pete only sweat pants, and his sleek black hair was messy, telling Patrick that he'd been asleep. 

"H... Hello." Patrick mutters trying to keep his eyes from wondering down Pete's sun kissed body. Even without the direct eye contact he so desperately wanted, Patrick could make out the tattoos on Pete. 

"Is it noon already?" Pete asks leaning against the door frame. 

"Yeah... I um... Have the papers for you to sign once the trees are planted." 

Patrick fidgets a bit wen Pete's eyes run down his body then back up to his eyes. The once over sent was enough to send bolts through his body. 

"Are you planting them or is that big guy over there gonna do it?" Pete asks nodding his head towards Buck who was now leaning against the truck waiting. 

"I could... But it would be faster to let him be-" Patrick starts. 

"Do you have lunch after this?" Pete cuts him off. Patrick blinks for a second to let the words process, then nods. "Then we should plant them together and have lunch." 

Patrick's heart skips a beat and a smile comes to his face that he can't contain. Lunch at Pete's house sounds like a perfect idea. 

"I'll go tell Buck" Patrick practically shouts before turning and dashing towards his coworker. 

Pete watches the two have a quick conversation. Buck takes a shovel out, takes the clipboard save one sheet that Patrick holds closely, gets back in the truck and leaves. Pete and Patrick were now alone, together in that large castle home's entry. 

Patrick took a deep breath and folded the paper up so he could place it in his pocket. It was a minute or so later that Pete stood besides him looking at the trees he purchased. They weren't very impressive right now, but Pete knew they'd grow perfectly. 

"Where should we put them?" Patrick asks, now aware of his company. 

"One on each side of the drive way should be good. They'll both have space to grow and the yard will get some shade." 

Patrick surveyed the two spots and lined them up mentally. They each picked up a sapling and carried to either end of the driveway. Patrick gave the directions to Pete so that they could be aligned and once they were Pete jogged over. 

"Can you dig?" He asks, not sure of Patrick's physical strength. 

"I can dig a hole, yes. I'd be a pretty bad employee if I couldn't" Patrick pouted a bit making Pete chuckle. 

"I'm sorry to have offended. Please dig away young master." Pete teases with a bow before stepping back. 

Patrick picked up the shovel and began to dig a hole for the first tree. He didn't do much physical labor, but if it led to having lunch with Pete he could bear it. And it wasn't like he was doing much anyway. 

Pete couldn't help himself, he had to watched as this beautiful boy dug that hole. It was such a menial task, but he looked so adorable doing it. The wind blowing his hair, despite the fedora placed on his head. 

"I never asked how old you were." Pete realizes. Patrick stops digging once he realizes this fact was true. 

"You're right. I'm seventeen." 

Pete smiles a bit. 

"At least you're close to eighteen. I'm twenty one, that could have caused quite a mess." 

Patrick stared at him. Somehow he actually thought he was older. 

"You're only twenty one?!" 

Pete laughs making Patrick blush. 

"Only? How old did you think I was kiddo?" 

"At least twenty five..." Patrick mumbles embarrassed. 

"Cute. No, I'm twenty one. I'm in college online. I have a job so I don't have to go to the campus." 

Patrick starts to dig again. 

"Where do you work?" 

"I own a few buildings. So I have people that pay to use the space. But I'm in the process of having my own clothing store and everything is all over the place." 

"Well that isn't at all what I was expecting." 

Pete chuckles and places the tree in the hole once Patrick had finished. 

"What were you expecting?" 

"Maybe an artist, or musician. Oh or maybe some kind of gangster." 

Pete busts into a belly filled laughter. Patrick's face flushed and he pushed dirt into the hole to cover the roots of the tree. 

"It's not that funny is it?" 

"Oh Trick it's incredibly funny. How did you go from legitimate work to a mafia connection?" 

"You have a lot of tattoos... I don't know..." Patrick whispers embarrassed even more. 

"You're so adorable." Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick and hugged him with a quick squeeze. Patrick blinked at the sudden embrace but relaxed into his arms. "It's pretty warm out, let's hurry and plant the other tree then go inside." 

"Alright." 

Pete let Patrick go and took the shovel. He strolled to the other tree and began to dig quickly. For a moment Patrick watched from where he was, taking in the flexes of Pete's arms. When he realized he was staring he jogged over and looked to see how deep it was. Pete placed the second tree into the hole and pushed the dirt over the roots with the shovel. 

"There we go." Pete said, taking Patrick's hand and heading to the house. When they reached the porch, Pete leaned the shovel against the wall. "What should we have for lunch?" 

"Anything good." Patrick replies not paying full attention as he's lead through the front door and towards the kitchen. The house smelled oddly like pizza making Patrick very hungry. "Actually, how about some pizza?" 

A grin came to Pete's face. 

"Pizza is perfect." 

When they got into the kitchen, Pete released his grip of Patrick's hand and got to work on heating up two frozen pizzas. Patrick leaned back against a counter watching him. 

"Do you cook pizza a lot?" 

"I don't always cook it. But I admit I eat it more than I probably should. Why do you ask?" 

"It smells like pizza... That's why I thought it up." Patrick sheepishly admits. 

"That makes sense. I love pizza. Like a lot." 

Pete stands in front of Patrick and smiles. 

"I like to eat pizza when my friend comes over. We have to vegan pizza so it's something different." 

"Vegan pizza is pretty good." Pete steps closer to Patrick and moves some of his bangs from his face. 

Patrick blushed and looked down. His heart started to race as Pete wrapped his arms around him once again. This time he rested his head on Patrick's shoulder. There was something different this time. Patrick could feel how badly Pete wanted this hug. It was more than just a flirtatious hug. It was a long needed, long wanted hug. Patrick puts his arms around him and feels Pete's grasp tighten. 

"Pete..." He whispers into his ear. 

"Just... Just a bit longer. Please." He begs. 

He wasn't going to object, the hug was just as fulfilling for him. Sure he'd hugged people before, but with Pete it felt like a small euphoria and made him imagine what other things would feel like. Patrick closed his eyes and let the moment simmer. 

After what felt like an eternity Pete moved back and quickly wiped his eyes. A frown came to Patrick's face and he took Pete's hand in his own. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Sorry I just... Really need a hug." 

"You're crying..." Patrick wipes his eye's with his thumbs. Pete closed his eyes at the gentle touch. It had been so long since he'd been touched by another's soft skin. Pete opened his eyes looking deep into Patrick's blue eyes. He took note of the yellow ring that made his eyes look green at a first glance. Patrick's glance stayed on his eyes as well. A moment like this could lead to many endless possibilities. Pete takes a step back. 

"I'm alright now. Your hug was like magic." 

"Are you sure?" Patrick asks, voice filled with concern. 

"I'm sure." Pete reassures him, placing a gentle kiss upon Patrick's cheek. 

Patrick blinks, his face redder than it had ever been before. Pete watched as Patrick tried to wrap his head around what had just happened. 

"You... Kissed me." he finally says. 

"Is that a bad thing?" 

"No, I wasn't expecting it. I was kinda hoping, but-" The words came out before Patrick knew what he was saying. Seconds later he put his hands over his mouth to stop himself from saying anything else. This brought a big grin to Pete's face. 

"You were hoping huh?" He teases. 

"I'm not saying anything else. Is the pizza done?" 

Pete opened up the stove and observed the pizzas inside. 

"A few more minutes." 

"Can I look around the house?" 

Pete thought then nodded. 

"Sure. I'll get you when the pizzas are done." 

Patrick smiled and began to walk around the house. The walls were lined with art and personal photographs. Patrick stopped to observe each photo, none of them seemed to be anyone but his immediate family. Where were they now? Patrick wonders as he looks into different rooms. 

Patrick stops in the master bedroom. It smelled more like the cologne Pete wore than pizza. He walked inside and looked around. The bed was messy on one side and a laptop and other electronics on the other. The sheets were silk and the comforter looked like it was made of a bear's hide. Patrick walked over and sat down on the messy side and runs his hand over the silk. It was just as soft as he thought and it smelled wonderful. It didn't take long for Patrick to slide off his shoes and into the bed. He wrapped the sheets around himself and closed his eyes breathing in Pete's scent. Patrick smiled and before he knew it he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter Six

"Patrick, pizza's done!" Pete shouts from the kitchen doorway. He frowns when there isn't a reply. Had something happened to Patrick? Maybe he slipped or... Pete didn't want to think anything bad could happen to the sweet boy. He decided to look around the house for him.

"Patrick, where are you?" He calls out as he looks into the various rooms. He did a quick once over in his bedroom and almost didn't notice the lump in his bed.

Pete smiled and walked over to the bed, kneeling down so that his face was in front of Patrick's.

"This is where you were." Pete whispers to himself. At least nothing happened to him and he looked especially cute sleeping. He debated waking him up, but decided in the end that it would be a good idea to let him sleep since at some point Patrick would have to go back to work.

"Sleep tight Tricky." He whispers softly into his ear before kissing his cheek. Patrick smiles in his sleep and mumbles faintly.

"Pete.."

Pete tucks him in and heads back to the kitchen. It had been awhile since anyone besides Pete actually slept in the Queen sized bed. Flashes of his past start to play as he sits down and eats his slices of pizza.

*******

"I think this house is perfect!" The fiery young red head shouts in excitement. Pete wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his had on her shoulder.

"Are you sure? It seems a little big for the two of us Hayls."

"I'm positive. Besides don't you think they'll be little Wentz's running around soon enough?" She asks turning her head and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I don't know how soon I want little Wentz's running anywhere. I just put a ring on that finger."

She giggles and turns in his arms, moving hers around his neck.

"You're lucky we take precautions otherwise you wouldn't be able to control if there was a baby of not. But let's worry about getting settled and having that honeymoon phase."

"I could live in the honeymoon phase." He grins and pulls her body closer to his kissing her deeply.

He met Hayley in they're first year of high school and the two had been attached ever since. She was outgoing and beautiful and could dance like no ones business. Even though she was good at dancing she had gone on the path of being a teacher. Which made sense since she loved kids and was valedictorian every year.

Now she was his wife. The thought always brought a smile to his face. He'd found someone to love and someone to love him. They would share this house, and their lives and just be happy. That's what Pete wanted more than anything. Happiness and love. Now he has both all in one single perfect being.

Hayley moved back and kissed his nose.

"I'm going to tell the realtor we'll take the house otherwise we'll stand here making out the whole time."

"I don't see what the problem is with that."

Hayley rolled her eyes and strolled into the house to find the old woman that showed them the place. Pete leaned against his black Jaguar and closed his eyes. Once they were settled into their marriage and careers then they could think about bringing a baby into the mix. Everything changes once there's a baby involved. That would have to come when they both were ready, and Pete was far from it.

*****

Pete stared blankly at the pizza that was in his hand. Tears were streaming down his face without him even noticing. Hayley. It had definitely been a long time. He put the pizza back on the plate and stood up, strolling to the fridge to get a beer. But after getting halfway he stopped himself and turned around heading to the bedroom instead. That life was over now and he promised himself not to fall back into the darkness that consumed him.

When he walked back into the room Patrick was sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Pete faced the closet and wiped his eyes with the sleeve on one of his hoodies.

"Awake now sleepy head?" He tries to play it off so Patrick won't see him crying again. He hated being so weak.

"Yeah, I'm awake now... Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep, but it's so comfy and.." Patrick cuts himself off to wrap himself in the sheets again.

Once Pete is confident that the tears are gone he turns around to look at Patrick.

"You don't have to apologize."

Patrick smiled and held out his arms.

"Hug?"

With a chuckle Pete walked over and sat in front of Patrick who hugged him tightly. Pete gently stroked Patrick's hair, since his hat had fallen off in his sleep. It was soft like a kitten. Patrick reminded him a lot of a kitten now that he thought about it.

"Why did you want a hug?"

"Because hugs are good for the soul." Patrick moved the sheets from his legs and climbed onto Pete's lap. "I'm going to give you a hug every time I see you."

"That sounds like a very good idea." Pete hugged the small boy close to him.

Patrick looked up at Pete and frowns.

"You've been crying."

Pete looked away from him, but Patrick put a hand on his cheek and turns his face.

"What's the matter Pete?"

Patrick's eyes were filled with such concern and care that Pete couldn't lie to him.

"I was thinking of something that happened in the past. You should go eat before you have to go back to work."

"You're changing the subject."

"What? I am not."

"You are to. Tell me what's wrong, or I'll hug the life out of you." Patrick threatens with puffed cheeks. Pete half heartedly wanted to let him try to hug the life out of him, but thought he should tell him instead.

"I had a wife."

"What happened?"

"She... She passed away. I was thinking about when we got this place..."

"I see..." Patrick thinks for a minute then leans close and places a kiss on Pete's lips gently. "It's ok to feel sad about a lost loved one. I'll try to make you happy in her place, ok?"

Pete blinked trying to process what Patrick had said after kissing him. Not fully aware of what they were he whispers a response.

"Ok."

Patrick smiled and hopped off his lap, putting his shoes back on.

"Let's go eat that pizza."

Pete smiled back.

"Yes let's."

 

After the two had eaten their fill of now cold pizza, they headed out to the driveway.

"I'll get my car from the garage. Wait here."

Patrick nodded and watched as Pete strolled to the garage. Pete pressed in a code on a pad by the garage door and stood back as it opened. He then got into his car and reached back getting a hoodie from under the driver's seat. He quickly gave it a sniff and stain test before putting it on and buckling up. Pete backed the car out and drove a bit forward so that the passenger door was right in front of the smiling Patrick. Patrick opened the backseat door and placed the shovel inside, then he got into the passenger side and buckled up.

"All ready." He sang.

"You really are adorable Patrick." Pete said pushing the button that closes the garage before driving back to the flower shop.

"I'm not adorable."

"You are, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Because they'd be lying."

Patrick chuckled a bit, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"You think too highly of me."

"No, you don't think highly enough of yourself." Pete said taking his hand with his free one. "I want to know everything there is to know about you. And I want you to be able to be confident in yourself."

"If you keep talking like that..." Patrick started aloud.

_I'll fall in love with you._


	7. Chapter 7

 

"If I keep talking like this what?" Pete asks a large grin spread across his face. Patrick blinked and shook his head profusely.

"Nothing!"

  Pete chuckled and stopped the car once he pulled in front of Flowerz. There wasn't much traffic on the sidewalk, so it was clear there was most likely no customers inside. Regardless Pete knew he had to return his little friend to work.

Patrick unlatched his seat belt and hurried out of the car. Once he was out he looked over at Pete who was smiling at him.

"Bye Pete."

"Bye Patrick. Have fun with the rest of your day."

"I'll try."

"It'll be hard without me. Is that what you're thinking?" Pete asked grinning his devious smile. Patrick blushed and shook his head before closing the car door and fleeing into the store. Pete chuckled and got out opening the back and taking out the shovel. He then closed and locked the door. He carried it inside and headed over to the counter humming.

  Patrick looked at him and his already pink face reddened in embarrassment.

"Forget something?"

"I... um.. I did."

"It's a good thing I remembered or I would have a shovel in the back seat, and that is kinda suspicious if I were to get pulled over." Pete joked as he rested the shovel against the counter. Despite the lameness of the joke, Patrick found himself chuckling at the thought of Pete trying to convince a police officer that the shovel was used to plant trees not bury a body.

"What is so amusing Patrick?"

"The thought of you struggling to tell a cop that the shovel was just for planting. They would definitely think you were lying." Patrick placed his elbows on the counter, then laid his head on his hands. "Hey Pete."

"Hey Patrick."

"Can I have your phone number?"

"Seriously?" Pete was a little shocked that Patrick had asked before he did. Patrick smiled and gave a small nod.

"Alright then. Give me your phone." Pete held out his hand. Patrick stood up straight and got his phone from his pocket, then handed it to Pete. He took it and put in his number, then he took a selfie, setting it as his caller I.D picture. Once he was satisfied with all the information he saved it and sent himself a text so he could have Patrick's number. He gave Patrick his phone back then took out his own. Before Patrick could react, Pete took a picture of him and saved it with his number.

"All done."

"Thank you Pete." Patrick said with an ear to ear smile. Pete resisted kissing him and smiled back.

"You're welcome Trick, you better text me all the time." He said heading to the door.

"I will. Bye Pete."

"Bye Trick."

  And with that Pete was out of the store. Patrick watched as Pete's car pulled out and drove off. As soon as he was out of Patrick's view, Patrick sent him a text.

**Pat: Miss you already!**

  It wasn't long before Patrick's phone vibrated in his hand.

**Pete: Miss you too.**

**Pat: You're not texting and driving are you?**

**Pete: No, I got stuck at a red light. ='(**

**Pat: Well at least you can text me. That's pretty good right?**

**Pete: That's perfect. Hold on, green light.**

  Patrick waited and felt a small ping of annoyance when a customer came in. He just wanted to text Pete and not have to do anything else. The customer roamed around for a few minutes, but felt like years to Patrick.

  His annoyance deepened when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Still the customer roamed around, taking in the vibrant colors and sweet scents of the flowers. Normally Patrick would have no problem with it, but Pete was waiting. The woman picked up a small pot of Iris flowers.

_Finally_ , Patrick though to himself. She walked over and set the pot down. Patrick rang her up and got her cashed out as quickly and politely as he could. Once she was out, Patrick took out his phone and checked his message.

**Pete: Ok, now I'm home.**

**Pat: Sorry I had a customer.**

**Pete: It's ok =D**

**Pat: What are you up to now?**

**Pete: Laying in bed contemplating on whether or not to work on my school work.**

  Patrick smiled a bit at the thought of Pete laying in bed. He shook his head when he realized he was being a pervert.

**Pat: If you did it now, you won't have to do it later.**

**Pete: I know what I'd rather be doing now, and it has nothing to do with school. ;)**

_Oh my god_ , Patrick felt his face grow hotter than it ever had before. He wasn't sure how to reply. He'd never really flirted with anyone especially not a guy 4 years older than he was. Patrick put his phone down and thought.

_What should I say back? Should I be bold or keep it small? Why is this so darn difficult?!_ Patrick sighed with frustration and closed his eyes. He picked his phone up and decided to text Andy and ask for advice.

**Pat: Annnndddyyyy**

**Andy: Yes Patty?**

**Pat: DX I need your help!**

**Andy: =0 With what?!**

**Pat: I have no idea how to flirt with Pete... I got his number and I was freaking out on the inside when I asked.**

**Andy: LOL! Patty, just say what you think feels right. Relax, flirting is supposed to be fun!**

**Pat: =/ Easy for you to say...**

**Andy: Well what did he say?**

**Pat: That he knows what he wants to do and it has nothing to do with school.**

**Andy: Ok, well you want to do naughty things with the guy don't you?**

**Pat: >_< No! I don't know him THAT well!**

**Andy: Relaaaax. It's just to show you're interested. You can ask him what it is. Or try to guess what it is.**

**Pat: Hmm**

**Andy: Shouldn't you be working anyway??**

**Pat: Shhh.**

  Patrick took a deep breath and switched over to the conversation with Pete. He let his thumbs hover over the screen thinking.

**Pat: I hope it includes me.**

**Pete: Haha, of course it does! You're what makes it so great.**

**Pat: I think you'd be doing most of the great things.**

**Pete: I'll have to teach you lots then. Oh, hey I guess it does have to do with school.**

**Pat: I don't think that's in the state approved lessons.**

**Pete: That's ok, think of it as a private tutor session.**

**Pat: Do I have to call you Mr. Wentz?**

**Pete: Only if you want to ;)**

**Pat: Ok, I'm changing the subject now... I'm not used to all this >.>**

**Pete: Haha, it's ok. Baby steps. Soon enough you'll be the best flirt ever.**

**Pat: I don't think that'll happen for a looooong time. Anyway, do your school work. I have to actually work.**

**Pete: Aw, ok. Promise to call tonight?**

**Pat: Promise.**

**Pete: Talk to you then**

**Pat: Bye Pete.**

  With a deep breath Patrick returned his phone to his pocket.

 

  A few hours passed before Patrick clocked out and headed home. He couldn't wait to get home and call Pete before bed. Maybe he would start calling Pete every night before bed, if it was ok with him of course. However when he returned to the house Ryan was sitting on the steps hugging his knees and shaking.

Patrick walked up to him and knelt down.

"Ryan?"

"Dad got arrested..."

"What?!" Patrick was floored by the news.

"Him and Mommy were fighting... He hit Mommy and the neighbor called to police..."

"Where is Mom?"

"In their room on the phone with Aunty."

   Patrick picked up Ryan and held him close.

"I'll take you to Brendon's house."

"Ok..." He whispered defeatedly.

  Patrick carried him the whole way there. When they arrived he set Ryan down and rang the doorbell. It was only a minute before the door swung open revealing Brendon. His lit up as soon as he saw Ryan and his already smiling face widened.

"Ryan!" He sang happily.

"Hi Brenny..."

  Unsatisfied with the sad greeting, Brendon pouted and walked out of the house, standing in front of Ryan. The two stood looking at each other, unmoving for a long minute before Brendon tackled Ryan and started to tickle him. Ryan burst into a fit of laughter and wiggled to get free from his friend's grasp.

Patrick chuckled then headed inside to talk to Mrs. Urie. As he suspected she was in the kitchen baking with her daughter.

"Hello Mrs. Urie."

  The elder woman turned to look at him.

"Oh Patrick. How are you?"

"I'm good. Can Ryan stay here for a while? My parents... Are getting worse. I don't want Ryan near them when they're like this."

Mrs. Urie frowned and nodded.

"Of course he can. Brendon loves when Ryan comes over. And Ryan gets him to do his homework."

  Katherine, Brendon's older sister, laughed to herself. Probably at the thought of Brendon actually doing his work. Mrs. Urie swatted the blonde girl into silence.

"Thank you Mrs. Urie. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it Patrick. You'll be ok?"

"Yeah. I've been dealing with this for a long time."

"Alright, just call if you need anything."

"I will." Patrick promised before going back to the door where the Ryan was still struggling to get free.

"No escape" Brendon threatened with a maniacal laugh.

"Pattyyyy, heeeeeelp!!" Ryan pleaded between fits of laughter.

  With an eye roll, Patrick lifted Brendon off Ryan. Ryan got up quickly and hid behind Patrick, who set Brendon down.

"Don't kill my brother from laughing while he's here ok. Ryan, you'll be staying here for a few days, maybe a week."

"Really?" Ryan asked with big eyes.

"Really."

  Ryan smiled and hugged Patrick.

"Be safe Patrick. I love you."

"I love you too buddy." Patrick turned and hugged Ryan back, then let go when Brendon went inside and waited for Ryan to come in. Ryan squeezed Patrick before letting go and running inside. Brendon waved at Patrick then closed the door.

"One down..." Patrick sighed and went back home.

  That night Patrick spent a few hours comforting his Mother, and listening to her rant about the marriage and the issues between his Mom and Dad. It was 2 in the morning when Patrick fell asleep on his bed, phone in hand, Pete's number on the dial pad.


	8. Chapter 8

 Pete woke up that morning in the worst mood he'd ever been in. He checked his phone at least twenty times since he'd woken up. It wasn't like he was expecting Patrick to call as soon as he got home, but he had promised to call. 

  His hopes skyrocketed when his phone began to rang, but crashed and burned when he saw the name on the screen was not Patrick. He grumbled and answered with an exasperated sigh. 

"Whaaaaat?" 

"What's with that tone shrimp?" The voice on the other side of conversation asked. 

"You're not my Tricky, that's what's with this tone Travie." Pete mumbled plopping back onto his bed, despite just getting out of the shower and only wearing a towel around his waist.. 

"Uh, Tricky? You smokin' something?" 

"If he is he should share!" Another voice on Tavie's side yelled. Pete knew right away it was Gabe. 

"Tell Gabe to shut up. I'm not smoking anything. I met someone and he was supposed to call me last night, but he didn't..." Pete explained, feeling the grumpiness thicken. 

"Ooh. I see. Well did you text him and ask? Maybe something happened." 

"No, he has to text me first." 

"You sound like a teenage girl." 

"...Shut up." 

"Just text him." Travie said pointedly. "What's the worst that could happen?" 

"No, let's hang out today." 

"Fine, fine. You want to be a diva then so be it." 

"I don't have a bitch crown for nothing Travie." 

  Travie started laughing and Pete could hear Gabe trying to ask what was so funny. 

"Come pick me up tree top." 

"You're so lazy." 

"You know it! I'll be waiting." Pete sang before hanging up. _I'll distract myself, I don't want to get too attached to him. I don't think I could make it through a second depression..._  Pete thought to himself as he got dressed. He put his wallet in his pocket and grabbed his keys and phone before heading downstairs to his kitchen. He set his phone down on the counter and began to make a cup of coffee. Without it he would be even more of a sourpuss, and he didn't want that with his best friends. 

  It was then his phone rang, he darted across the kitchen and saw there was a text. He silently prayed before opening it. 

**Pat: I'm so sorry I didn't call you. I swear I was, but I fell asleep as soon as I sat down!**

  Pete wrinkled his nose contemplating on how to respond to the innocent boy. He knew Patrick was sincere but he had a sudden urge to make Patrick work for his forgiveness. 

**Pete: I waited a fairly long time for you to call. （￣へ￣）**

**Pat: I'm sorry Pete... Please don't be mad at me**

**Pete: You broke your promise.**

**Pat: I ... I have a really good reason. I wouldn't have if I didn't have to take care of home issues til early in the morning T⌓T**

  Pete frowned. He hadn't expected it to be something serious. 

**Pete: What kind of home issues?**

  The coffee maker dinged and Pete groaned in annoyance. Despite that, he treked over to the machine and prepared his cup of caffeine. Once it was to his satisfaction he walked back over to his phone and watched minutes tick by without a response.  Pete tapped his foot and sipped his coffee impatiently. 

"Peeeeeeeete" Gabe's voice sang through the house. Pete suddenly regretted  giving him a key to the house. 

"In the kitchen." He says in a failed attempt to get Gabe quiet quickly. 

"Pete!" Gabe yells lifting him off the ground. 

"Put me down you giant!" Pete kicks furiously, his face red in anger and embarrassment. Of the three he was the shortest and Gabe constantly messed with him about it. 

"Aw, come on. You're not scared of heights are you? It's nothing to be scared of." Gabe teases. 

"Travie!!!" Pete cries out for assistance and luckily Travie strolled into the kitchen. Swiftly, he poked Gabe in the side making him put Pete down while he laughed. "He's evil!" Pete hisses hiding behind Travie. 

"I know he is. I'll beat him up later. You ready?"  

"Yeah, I guess so." 

  Gabe reached out to Pete, but his attempt was diffused by Travie, who smacked him in the back of the head. 

"Leave him alone. Go to the car." 

"Shot gun!" Gabe yelled giddily as he bolted out to the car. 

"Thank goodness." Pete moved from behind Travie and put his cup in the sink then cleaned the small spilled coffee puddle.  

"So, did you text him?" 

"Him wh.. Oh, no he  sent me a text first. He fell asleep because he was taking care family issues... But he hasn't text me back yet..." Pete frowned. "What if asking him what happened made him uncomfortable..? Do you think I messed up?" 

"I think you need to calm down. He'll text you." 

"Right..." Pete practically whispered as he put his phone in his pocket. He handed Travie his keys and headed out to the car. 

  Travie shook his head and followed Pete out of the house, locking the door behind him. When the two got to the car, the windows were up and Gabe was dancing and singing inside. Pete and Travie looked at one another. 

"I'm scared to open a door." Pete confessed. 

"He's going to go deaf." Travie knocked on the window of the driver's side and Gabe turned the radio down. Both Travie and Pete got in the car. 

"You need constant supervision." Pete said buckling up. Gabe grinned. 

"That's what Trav is for. Right buddy?" 

  Travie just rolled his eyes and began to drive. 

"Where are we going?" Pete asked resisting checking his phone. 

"First IHOP for food." Gabe explained between song lines. 

  Pete looked out the window. _Ignore it unless it rings. You're supposed to keep control and not fall for the kid. You're doing the exact opposite damn it._  Pete scolded himself. His brain told him to avoid getting into another relationship that would end in disaster, but his heart yearned for Patrick. He was cute and innocent. Pete would stare into his blue eyes forever if he could. He would wrap his arms around Patrick and never let him go. But, first he had to get to know Patrick. What he liked, disliked, and most importantly what he was going through.  Those home issues worried him, and the fact that he still hasn't replied doesn't make it any better. 

  He took out his phone and opened a text to Patrick. 

**Pete: You don't have to tell me if you don't want to...**

 Almost instantly his phone vibrated in his hand. 

**Pat: I was making breakfast for me and my mom. Last night my parents got in a fight and my dad got arrested for hitting my mom... I was up with her all night.**

"Damn it..." Pete mumbled under his breath. 

**Pete: Sorry, I didn't know it was serious like that. Do you want me to come over or something? He shouldn't have laid a hand on your mother.**

**Pat: It's ok, not that he hit her, but we're ok I mean... You don't have to come over.**

**Pete: If you change your mind let me know. I don't want anything to happen to you kay**

**Pat: Kay =)**

**Pete: What are you going to do today?**

**Pat: Probably try to study in between taking care of my mom. You?**

**Pete: My friends kidnapped me. D=**

**Pat: That should be a good thing.**

**Pete: You haven't met my friends. Crazy**

**Pat: Hey I have a crazy friend too. I still enjoy his company.**

**Pete: But.. there are TWO of them... and they're TALL**

**Pat: =0 YOU'RE DOOMED!**

**Pete: OH NO! =0**

"Why are you all giggly back there?" Gabe asked reaching to take Pete's phone. 

"None ya business" Pete said smacking his hand and holding his phone further away. "Stay up there in the front Saporta." 

"Fiiiiiine" Gabe whined turning the right way in his seat. 

**Pat: You never stood a chance. A moment of silence. v.v ......**

**Pete: DX nooo, not yet Tricky! I'll fight my way out.**

**Pat: Lol, I really want to see that.**

**Pete: You could come with me~**

**Pat: I have to take care of my mom. If I didn't, I would take you up on that offer.**

  Pete hadn't noticed the car had stopped or that Gabe and Travie were already out of the car, until Gabe banged the window beside him. He freaked out and dropped his phone. As he caught his breath and calmed his now racing heart Gabe stood outside the car door laughing. With a glare, Pete grabbed his phone and swung the door open with such force, that it knocked Gabe right on his face. 

"Oops." Pete said sarcastically as he got out. 

"You did that on purpose!" Gabe whined, rubbing his butt. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He closed the door and walked with Tavie inside. 

"I'm surprised you two haven't killed one another by now."  

" I love him deep down. Deep, deep, deep, deep down." Pete explained. 

  After a few minutes Gabe joined the two and they ate plenty of pancakes while reminiscing about the hijinks of their past. 

 

  It was ten when Pete was back home and in bed. He stared at the ceiling. 

"I should call him..." He tells himself. But instead his phone rings. 

  Pete reaches his arm to the nightstand lazily and finally gets his phone. He smiles at the caller I.D and answers. 

"I was just thinking about you." 

"Lucky me. I figured since I didn't get to call you last night, I'd do it tonight." 

  Closing his eye, Pete put the phone on his pillow and got comfortable. 

"When are we going to hang out together?" 

"Friday?" Patrick suggested. 

"Mm, Friday huh?" Pete yawned. "Ok." 

"We can go the carnival that opened." 

"Carnival sounds fun. Popcorn... and funnel cake... and ... and rides..." 

"Are you falling asleep?"  

"What?... No, of course not." 

"Do you want me to sing you a lullaby or tell you a bedtime story?" Patrick asked jokingly. 

"Sing for me." 

"Really?" 

"Mhmm" 

"I'll try..." Patrick cleared his throat and thought before singing. "Honey is for bees, silly bear. Besides, there's jelly beans everywhere. It's not what it seems in the land of dreams. Don't worry your head just go to sleep. It doesn't matter how you feel. Life is just a Ferris wheel. It's always up and down. Don't make a sound. When you wake up the world will come around.." 

  Pete's soft breathing filled the phone and Patrick stopped. 

"Goodnight Pete." 


	9. Chapter 9

   It was the first Monday of April. Patrick woke up in an uncharacteristically good mood for a Monday. He found that he couldn't stop smiling, or thinking about Pete. He got ready for school and ate a small breakfast before heading out to the bus stop. It was early in the morning, making Patrick debate texting Pete. After a long list of pros and cons he decided to send a little text

****Pat: Good morning~ It's too early for school.** **

  Patrick was about to put his phone back in his pocket when it vibrated. He smiled a bit.

****Pete: Aw, my poor baby. I wish I could be there for you.** **

****Pat: I hate the school bus. )=** **

****Pete: I always hated the bus too. If you tell me where you are, I can take you to school.** **

****Pat: =0 Seriously?!** **

****Pete: LOL Do you not want me to?** **

****Pat: Of course I do! I just wasn't expecting it since it's so early.** **

****Pete: I was up an hour ago. I have to go to a crap load of meetings. Boo** **

****Pat: Want to trade places?** **

****Pete: I'd rather we run away. No meetings or boring school** **

****Pat: I wish...** **

****The school bus turned onto his street and Patrick ran back to his house as fast as he could.** **

****Pat: I'm still at home by the way.** **

****Pete: Sweet, I'll head there now. Don't get too lonely waiting for me.** **

****Pat: =P** **

  Patrick smiled as he watched the school bus pass his house. _No bullies this morning, and Pete? Today might be a good day_. He thought as he walked outside to sit on the porch steps.

  A few minutes passed by before Pete's car pulled up in front of Patrick's house. Pete rolled down his window as Patrick hopped up and walked over.

"Hey there stranger, need a lift?"

  Patrick smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to pick up strangers."

"You are if they're as cute as you." Pete teased with a wink.

  Patrick blushed and made his way over to the passenger side. He got in and put his bag at his feet before buckling up. Pete rolled the window back up and looked over at Patrick.

"Where to little man?"

  For a moment Patrick considered playing hooky, but figured that would cause his mother more problems. So instead he gave directions to his school. As they drove Pete hummed along to the radio.

"What are your meetings about?" Patrick asks watching Pete drive.

"It's for the clothing line. I have to pick out designs and colors and all that jazz."

"Will there be models?"

"Are you worried I'll run away with one of them?" Pete glanced at Patrick who had a very flustered face.

"Of course not!"

  Pete chuckled.

"Good, because I doubt any of them are as adorable as you Trick. I won't focus on the models, just the clothes."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Oh, when do you get out of school? I can pick you up and we can get some food."

"I get out at 2:50."

"Sweet, I'll try to make it by 3."

"I'll be waiting for you then." Patrick said happily. Pete smiled.

  The drop off loop was long with parents and guardians dropping off their rambunctious teens. Patrick took a deep breath and Pete took his hand and brought it to his lips.

"If you need me you can text me anytime. I'll come running." he said before placing a kiss on the back of Patrick's hand. Patrick smiled sheepishly, his face hot.

"I'll hold you to that."

  Pete let his hand go and moved up with the line of cars. Patrick got out then picked up his bag.

"See you later Pete."

"See you later Trick."

  Patrick closed the door then walked inside the school building to face yet another torturous day. Andy sped up to catch up to Patrick.

"So I missed you in the bus loop." He pouted.

"P... Pete dropped me off."

"Pete?!" Andy gasped overly dramatically and Patrick blushed filled with embarrassment.

"Don't act all surprised. Or be so loud."

"Sorry, sorry."

  Patrick stopped at his locker and exchanged some books from his bag.

"So do you work tonight?" Andy asked leaning against the locker next to Patrick's.

"No. I have today off." Patrick answered closing his locker.

"Ooo. Are you going to make a move on, you-know-who?" Andy wiggled his eyebrows and Patrick playfully hit his arm.

"Shush you."

"Oh ok." Andy stood up straight and walked with Patrick to class.

  The rest of the day was the same as always. Popular kids ignoring his presence if they weren't making fun of something about him. Teachers going on and on about boring subjects no one really cared about. And lunch would have been the same, if Patrick hadn't slipped on some spilled water, spilling spaghetti all over Amanda Perkins, head cheerleader of their school.

  The bell rang after third period and Patrick packed up his things and headed to the cafeteria. When he got inside, Andy was waiting in his usual spot by the door. Patrick walked over to him.

"I'm so hungry." Patrick said stretching.

"Me too. Are you going to eat the food of the unknown?"

"I don't have much choice." Patrick looked at the lines for what to eat. "Spaghetti isn't so terrible."

  Andy nodded and they walked to the line together. Andy walked to the outside of the line, so he wouldn't get mistaken as someone waiting in the line. The cafeteria was buzzing with the laughs and chatter of the student body. Patrick got his tray and walked to a free table with Andy.

  However they hadn't noticed someone spill some of their water and within seconds, Patrick's tray with the spaghetti was out of his hands, in the air then splattered all over Amanda Perkins. The cafeteria grew silent as her scream of terror filled their ears.

No one made a noise or dared to move. Patrick shut his eyes cursing his bad luck internally.

"You freak! Look what you did!" Amanda Perkins hissed out.

"Relax, he didn't do it on purpose. There was some water and he-" Andy tried to explain as he helped Patrick stand straight.

"I don't care! He spilled that nasty plate if carbs all over me!" Amanda Perkins cried. Patrick looked down, all eyes were trained on them. It was just like when you were driving on the urban streets and everyone slowed down to watch the after effects of an accident.

"I... I'm s... sorry..." Patrick stuttered.

"Sorry isn't going to get this disgusting slop off of me is it?" Amanda Perkins asked with hands on her hips. Then she grinned and her friends picked up on her vibe of evil doing. "Eat it."

"W.. What?" Patrick looked up and Andy was just as shocked. In fact everyone in the cafeteria was shocked.

"You heard me you pig." Amanda Perkins got a napkin and shoveled the mess off her cashmere sweater, and onto the floor. "Eat it and I'll forgive you."

"He is not eating off the floor you spoiled-" Andy started, but before he could finish, the school's football jocks (Kick ball jerks as Andy was fond of calling them) had moved him from Patrick with ninja speed. Brad Lawrence (star quarterback) pushed Patrick down, so he was on his hands and knees, face inches from the spaghetti slop.

  All the popular kids laughed away. Some of the general masses watched silently while some laughed along just to be sure they weren't the next target.

  Andy struggled to get free from the two gorilla sized kick ball jerks that held him back. Patrick tried to push himself up and away from the spaghetti. Brad kept his foot on Patrick's back and pushed him back down.

"Where you going piggy, you still haven't ate your lunch." Brad teased.

"I.. I said I was sorry.. Please..." Patrick pleaded, fighting back the tears that were rapidly forming in the back of his eyes.

"I couldn't hear you piggy. Oink louder." Brad said pushing his face into the spaghetti. "Oink."

"O...Oink..." Patrick chocked out trying to keep his mouth away from the floor.

"Louder." Brad demanded.

"O... Oink!" Patrick shouted. Brad moved back and the popular kids laughed harder. For the cherry on top, Brad kicked Patrick in his side. Patrick fell over and put his hand to his stomach. The gorilla kickball jerks left with Amanda Perkins and her barbie doll clones.

  Andy helped Patrick up and led him out of the cafeteria and to the bathroom.

"Patrick... I'm sorry, they were stronger than me."

  Patrick shook his head and went into the bathroom. He washed his face off then took out his phone.

****Pat: Are you busy?** **

****Pete: Not too busy for you, what's up?** **

****Pat: Do you think you could pick me up? I really need to leave school.** **

****Pete: =0 You're skipping? How naughty.** **

****Pat: Please come save me.** **

****Pete: On my way.** **

Patrick finished cleaning up then looked at Andy.

"I'm leaving."

"Are you sure? Your mom might flip if she finds out you're skipping."

"I don't care... I can't stay here." Patrick dried his face off and walked out of the bathroom. He headed outside the back and crawled through the hole in the fence that only the school kids knew about. He sat at the curb and held his stomach waiting for Pete to come. 


	10. Chapter 10

Pete tucked his phone into his jacket pocket and stood up. The young woman who was presenting an over the top fashion top, stopped and everyone looked at Pete. 

    "Don't mind me. I'm leaving for a few minutes, probably for the duration of the day. We'll see how things go." Pete grinned. A woman with long black hair, that was tied back into a bun stood up. 

    "Where are you going at a time like this? We're in the middle of a meeting!" 

    "Oh calm down Ams. I'll come back as soon as I'm done." He said over his shoulder as he walked to the door. 

    "Where are you going?" 

    "To rescue my damsel in distress." Pete winked then left, leaving the others in the meeting room stunned. 

    "Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz!!!"  

  Pete chuckled and made his way quickly to his car. He got in and drove to Patrick's school, going as fast (and legal) and he could. 

  When he pulled onto the street of the school, he noticed a small boy sitting on the curb. He smiled to himself and pulled over. 

    "Hello there stranger, need a lift?" 

    "Pete..." Patrick stood up and Pete frowned. His eyes were puffy and he held onto his stomach. 

    "Patrick, what's wrong?" Pete hadn't thought Patrick really needed saving, just that he wanted to skip. To think he was really hurt angered Pete. Immensely. 

  Patrick got into the car and winced. 

    "Please take me away from here..." 

    "Alright Trick." Pete took Patrick's hand and drove to his house. "What happened?" 

    "I... I'll tell you later..." 

  Pete squeezed his hand. After a few awkward minutes of silence later Pete pulled over at a park. 

    "Trick, what's wrong?" 

  Patrick tried to hold everything in, but when Pete gently turned his face and they locked eyes, everything erupted like a volcano. 

    "I can't take it anymore!" Patrick sobbed. "It all sucks! School sucks! Home sucks! My life sucks! Nothing goes right! Everyone is so mean, and people close to me keep getting hurt! I just want it all to stop!" 

    "Patrick..." Pete unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over hugging Patrick. "Don't cry, it's all going to get better. I promise. Things get better." Pete stroked his hair softly. Patrick hide his face against Pete's chest crying uncontrollably. 

    "It hurts... My side it hurts..." 

  Pete moved back and put his hands on Patrick's cheeks. 

    "What happened?" 

    "... I... I got hit on my side... It won't stop hurting Pete..." 

 Pete frowned and lifted Patrick's shirt a little, just enough to see the dark purple bruise on his side. 

    "Shit Patrick, i have to take you to the hospital. That's a really bad bruise." 

  Patrick took Pete's in his trembling hand. 

    "No, please don't take me there. They might take me away then I can't protect Ryan. Please Pete." 

 Pete closed his eyes and thought. _I have to get him checked out. Think Pete... Do you know any doctors? Oh!_  He opened his eyes and looked at Patrick. 

    "Can I have a friend check you out? He's a doctor but he won't tell anyone." 

 Patrick sniffled then thought it over. He nodded and Pete sighed in relief.  

    "We'll go to his house and he'll make sure nothing is wrong." Pete said kissing Patrick's hand. He buckled himself back in and drove across town to his only trusted medical friend. Pete sang along with the radio and it put Patrick at ease for the half hour drive ahead of them.

  Patrick held his hand as he looked out the window at all the mansions the passed. Pete slowed when they approached a particularly large and modern mansion. The gates were automatic opening iron gates. There was a call box. On the fancy bird house like mailbox was the name Smith.


	11. Chapter 11

  Pete stopped next to the call box and pushed the small call button. It took a minute before it buzzed and a male voice answered. 

    "Smith residence, who is this?" 

    "Yo, it's Pete. I need to see Spence like now. It's an emergency." 

    "Very well." 

  The gate buzzed and then opened. Once it was open enough for Pete to go, he drove up  the path and parked behind a red luxury SUV. 

  Pete got out and went around to Patrick's side. He got him out gently and led him to the front door. 

    "Don't worry Patrick, Spence is a really good doctor. He'll make all that pain go away." 

     "Walking hurts..." Patrick whispered between short breaths. As they walked up to the door a butler, most likely the same guy to answer the call box, held it open for them. 

    "Is he in the medical room?"  

    "Yes Mr. Wentz. He was informed you had an emergency and I believe he is prepared." the butler said closing the door behind them. Patrick winced getting a particularly painful jolt of pain when he tripped over the corner of a carpet. 

    "You're almost there." Pete said, still guiding him to the medical room. Once there, Pete knocked on the cold metallic door. 

  Within seconds it slid open and a young doctor stood before them. He had messy brown hair and sea blue eyes. Patrick thought he was probably in his mid to late 20's. 

    "Hey Pete, what's the emergency?" 

    "My little Patrick has a boo boo." 

  Patrick felt himself blush, but he was in too much pain to make a fuss. 

    "Bring him in." Spencer said stepping back into the room and going over to a filing cabinet. "Sit him down and tell me what happened." 

  Pete led Patrick to the patient seat and helped him up. Patrick winced and took a painful deep breath. 

    "I... I got hurt on my side." Patrick vaguely explained. 

    "He's got a real bad bruise." Pete added. 

  Spencer started jotting things down. Then he walked over. 

    "Can you lift your shirt?" 

  Patrick looked over to Pete for help. Pete was more than happy to undress Patrick, but he knew that would have to wait for a long time. Pete lifted Patrick's shirt off him and got to work folding it while Spencer examined him. 

    "Does it hurt when I touch it like this?" Spencer asks as he presses his finger to the bruise. Without hesitation Patrick cries out in pain. "You might have a broken rib. We should do an x-ray to see." 

    "O... ok" 

    "I'll get it set up. In the meantime you try to take a few deep breaths between the short ones." Spencer left to a connecting room and Patrick looked at Pete with teary eyes. 

    "I know it hurts Trick... But we have to get you better." He placed a kiss on his forehead. "Will you tell me what happened?" 

    "...I was being bullied... And... I got kicked..." Patrick explained after a few minutes of silence. Pete held Patrick's hand in both of his. 

    "Who kicked you?" 

 Patrick stayed quiet and Pete repeated his question. "Patrick, who kicked you?" 

    "It.. It was one of the football players..." Patrick admitted. 

    "Was it on purpose or accident?" 

    "Accident..." Patrick lied looking away. Pete sighed. 

    "You don't have to protect those kinds of people Patrick. If he kicked you on purpose that's assault." 

    "It was an accident..." 

  Pete decided to drop it and Spencer peeked in. 

    "The X-ray is ready for you. Please come this way Patrick." 

  Patrick slid off the seat carefully and walked over to Spencer. Spencer held the door open and closed it after Patrick was inside. Pete sat on the rolling chair that was for Spencer and closed his eyes. He didn't want people thinking they could get away with hurting Patrick, but he couldn't punish the person if he didn't know who it was. 

  'I have to get him to tell me who it was. That way I can have them punished severely.' Pete thought to himself. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He knew the X-rays and tests would take a little while so he used this time alone to make a plan. 

 

  After all the testing Patrick was brought back to the room and rightfully diagnosed with a broken rib. 

    "As you can see by the X-ray rib 6 on the right side of the rib cage is broken. Luckily it's not broken enough to rupture your lungs, but it is still possible." Spencer explained. 

    "Fuck..." Pete ran a hand through his hair. "What can we do?" 

    "Broken ribs heal on their own for the most part. It'll be around 6 weeks at the least. I'll prescribe pain medication and soothing ointment for the bruising. Other than that, icing, low physical activity and breathing therapy should do the trick." 

    "I don't know if I have money for that..." Patrick sighed. 

    "Don't worry about that. You just worry about getting better." Pete said taking his hand. 

    "It'll be hard to do at home. I'll have to take care of Ryan and my mom won't let me take 6 weeks off from school without me telling her and things blowing up..." 

    "True... We'll think of something. In the meantime, you should stay the night at a friend's house." 

  Patrick nodded. 

    "I'll stay at Andy's." Patrick leaned against Pete, moving Pete's arm so that it was around him. Spencer laughed a bit. 

    "In any case, I'll write a prescription then you guys can get going." Spencer walked to his desk and wrote out a prescription for the pain medication. When he finished, he handed it to Pete. "You know I could get in trouble for that Wentz. You sure as hell better not be doing anything illegal." 

  Pete took the prescription and waved him off. 

    "Relax Spence, he just didn't want to go to the hospital and make his situation worse. I'll see you around Smith." Pete said helping Patrick out of the room. Spencer walked them out to the car and waved as they drove away. 

  Patrick directed Pete to Andy's house and sent a text to his mom that he would stay there for the night. The whole time they drove, Patrick held Pete's hand. It made him feel safe and comfortable.  

  Pete stopped at a red light and looked over to his passenger. 

    "Are you going to be ok?" 

    "I'm going to text my mom that I got food poisoning later. That should get me a few days at least..." 

    "I think you should tell your mom." 

 Patrick frowned. 

    "Butt things will get worse." 

    "Shit, Patrick things are already worse. They've physically hurt you. You can't come up with small lies to cover weeks of absence. You shouldn't lie like that at all. You're a good person, don't let those bad people stomp all over you." 

  Patrick looked down at his lap. He knew what Pete was saying was true, but it was hard to speak up. What would happen if they found out he told someone? Wouldn't they just retaliate and punish him for it? But what if telling would make it stop? Pete was older than he was, he had more experience with life. 

    "Ok.. I'll tell her." He said quietly. 

    "Good. Do you need someone with you? It might be easier." 

  Patrick nodded. When the light changed Pete drove towards Patrick's house instead. Patrick was utterly terrified as the buildings they passed became more familiar. 'What will happen now?' He asked himself. 


	12. Chapter 12

After what felt like an eternity Patrick and Pete stood in front of the door to Patrick's house. Patrick's hand trembled as all sorts of things ran through his mind. How would his mom react to the news? How would she react to Pete? Were things going to get worse now?   
Patrick felt a sudden warmth wrap around his hand. He looked down and Pete's hand was gently holding his own. He glanced up and looked at Pete's smiling face.  
"It'll be ok." Pete reassured. Patrick took a deep breath and nodded before unlocking, then opening the door. He let go of Pete's hand and stepped inside.  
"Mom? Where are you?" he knew she was home because he could hear her stories on the television in the living room. Patrick stepped further in allowing Pete to get inside behind him.   
"Patrick? I'm in the kitchen." his mother's voice called out. Patrick looked at Pete.  
"Let's go to the living room."   
Pete nodded and closed the front door before following Patrick to their living room.  
"Mom can you come to the living room?"  
"Give me a second." she answered. Pete and Patrick sat down on the couch and after a few minutes Patrick's mother joined them. "What's the matter? Who is this?" she asked looking right at Pete.  
"I'm Pete. I'm a friend of Patrick's from work." Pete partially lied.  
"Oh! Well it's nice to meet you Pete. What did you want to talk about sweetie?" Mrs. Stump asked turning her attention to Patrick.  
"Right... um... so..." Patrick glaced at Pete, who put his hand on his arm and smiled in reassurance. "I... I need six weeks off from school..."  
"Why?" She asked looking at him a bit more suspiciously.  
"I need to recover... from an assault..."  
"What?!" She asked shooting a look at Pete.  
"A kid from his school is bullying him. I picked him up from school, and took him to a doctor. I insisted he tell you the truth." Pete said.  
"Oh my god Patrick, why didn't you tell me?" She hugged Patrick carefully, her eyes filling with tears. "How long has this been going on?" She asked moving back a bit so she was kneeling in front of him.  
"...All of high school..."  
"Patrick... I've been such a terrible mother..." She hugged him again. "I'm so sorry, I never even.. Oh god..."  
"Mom, stop... It's not your fault. You had to deal with Dad and protect Ryan. You're a good mother. I wouldn't ask for any other mother." Patrick hugged her and she couldn't keep herself from holding it in. She cried holding her baby in her arms.  
"We'll fix this." She promised between small sobs. "You won't ever get hurt like this again sweetie, never ever."  
"I think for a while it would be good to have him do his classes online. I'm sure if you talk to the Principal he can get Patrick enrolled." Pete suggested watching the heartfelt moment. Mrs. Stump nodded and sniffled trying to pull herself together.  
"That's a good idea. Thank you for being there for Patrick."  
Pete smiled.  
"Anytime. Patrick's a very sweet boy." Pete placed his hand gently on Patrick's head, causing him to blush. "You have to take care of sweet innocent things from the evil and corruption in this world."  
"That is very true." She agreed standing up straight. "I'm calling the principal right now. I'll have Ryan stay with Brendon and his parents tonight and you can start resting." She said before leaving the two alone.  
Patrick looked at Pete and smiled.  
"Thank you for being here, it was a big help. I don't think I could have... or would have told her if you hadn't given me that push."  
"Don't mention it cutie." Pete stood up. "Text me if you need me. I have to go do damage control for work."  
"Sorry..."  
"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for." Pete looked at the door Patrick's mother disappeared through before kissing his cheek. "Don't hesitate to ask me for help. I'm here whenever you need me. Rain or shine. Day or night."  
Patrick blushed placing his hand on his own cheek. It felt warm where Pete's lips touched.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"I'm going to call you tomorrow, you better answer."  
Pete chuckled.  
"I will Trick. You get better, I'll see you later."  
"See you Pete."  
And with that Pete left Patrick's house back to his business meeting. Patrick stood up and headed to his room. Thinking of being away from school filled him with a peace he hadn't realized existed.   
Once in his room he laid down slowly and stared at his ceiling. He replayed his day over and over. Pete was like his prince charming. His super hero, Knight in black hoodie.   
"The Principal agreed to have you take your classes online." His mother said from the door interrupting his thoughts. "He's emailing me all the information you need to sign in."  
"OK, thank you mom."  
" So Pete, he's a good friend?"  
"Mom..."  
"He's quite handsome."  
"Mooom."  
"What? You like him don't you?"  
Patrick put a pillow over his head.  
"Mom stop. Please. I beg you."  
"OK, ok. I'll get it out of you later."  
"Noooo. Just go away."  
"Fine, get some rest then. I love you Patrick."  
"Love you too Mom." He mumbled a little embarrassed, even though it was only the two of them. She smiled before walking away to continue her tasks for the day. Patrick closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was asleep.


End file.
